You're Sick
by xXMoonlight ShadowXx
Summary: "You're sick. Like, actually disgusting." He knew it, but he didn't really mind it, either.


**So this is my first story for Tales of Symphonia, which has actually been like, one of my secret favorite games since seventh grade. I'm a dork. I have no problem with that. (Don't get me started on the second game, though; I mean, sequels are never that great but...wow.) Anyway, I might just open this up as a bunch of random drabbles and oneshots, but as it stands this is the only piece that has solidified fairly well. (I actually had multiple versions of this story, I think I've written it about five times now.) Plus this is my favorite pairing in the game :)**

"Need a drinking buddy?"

Sheena didn't even look up from her scotch glass as her redheaded friend slid into the bar next to her. "If you've been following me as long as I think you have, maybe a bodyguard would be better."

Zelos raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Come on, the Emissary of Peace being tailed by a bodyguard? Sounds a little redundant, don't you think? Besides..." He raised a hand to the bartender, who brought over two more glasses. "You'd lose him on purpose just to watch him squirm."

"Fine. I'll just get you a bell, then."

He chuckled good-naturedly. "You're feisty tonight, honey."

Sheena sighed and set her glass down, running a hand through her scalp and mussing her already-loose ponytail. She rolled her neck from side to side in an attempt to rid herself of the day's tension. "We've been at this stupid council for a week now," she finally said, her voice low and tired, "and all I've heard since I got here is, 'who gets this' and, 'why do they deserve that.' All these self-proclaimed leaders popping out of nowhere, spouting importance and arrogance...it's enough to make you forget why we brought the two worlds together in the first place. I don't know how much more I can take."

"Well I'm having the time of my life," Zelos commented cheerily. "I am _loving_ the lady delegates. They all feel like they've got something to prove, and who better to impress than the Chosen? Don't think I've had a full night's sleep since this shindig started."

"You're sick."

"But having _fun_, Miss Sourpuss," he replied, sliding the second glass in front of her. "And you should be, too."

"Well then, cheers. I guess." She didn't touch it, even if her first glass was empty.

"Aww, cummon. We've known each other for eight years, I've seen you naked, and yet I've never bought you a drink? Sounds like we skipped a couple of steps somewhere if you ask me."

"Zelos, you were peeping at me in the shower. I don't think that counts."

"Well _I_ damn sure think it does!" He spluttered.

She hmm'ed absentmindedly. "If you say so."

Shena raised the offered drink to her friend in a halfhearted gesture before tipping it back easily. Zelos smiled. "Atta girl."

They sat in comfortable silence for some time, the clinking of glasses and the hum of outside chatter filling the air between them. The bar was unusually crowded tonight, mostly because of all the visiting representatives that wanted a part in forming their new, united world, but for once Zelos wasn't interested in mingling. He snuck a look at his companion as she fumbled with her second glass, now empty as well. Head propped up on her arm, he could see the exhaustion in her body: it showed in her shoulders, her eyes, the dark circles that she'd tried to cover with a healthy coat of makeup. Her lips had been painted deep red for the occasion but that had worn off as well, slightly staining the glass she'd just put down. Even the traditional robe she was wearing –a striking red and gold, the color of the Mizuho chief- seemed to drape off of her tired form. It pained him to see her like this.

"Do you remember the first time we met?"

She snorted again and shook her head. "Not now, Zelos."

"No, I'm serious!" He turned in his seat to face her. "Do you remember?"

He knew he was being persistent, but she didn't seem irritated. "How could I not?" she finally said.

"We were twelve, near the secret sewer passage in the alley. Just outside this bar, if you think about it."

"Shows you how far we've come," she pointed out amusedly.

"I was strolling along, being all young and Chosenly and skipping class when I saw this crowd of boys that was obviously up to no good. On any other day I would have just ignored them, but...I don't know. I guess I was just feeling adventurous that day." He smiled at the memory. "When I got closer, there _you_ were. Right in the middle of everything, in typical Sheena fashion. Clutching your traveling bag, terrified, and smelling like the Meltokio plumbing."

"I had to find my way through the sewer passage," she said defensively. "I lost my letter to get past the wall guards."

"It's okay, you were still cute," he winked at her.

He thought he saw a slow smile creeping to her face but she looked back down at her glass, slightly embarrassed. She never did take complements well. "You swaggered over to those guys and started telling them off in your douchiest voice, saying how they 'would never find a good woman by strutting around with a passé.' And for good measure, you showed off the hilt of your favorite little dagger. The one that His Majesty had taken away when they caught you using it to sneak into the maids' chambers?"

He grinned embarrassedly. "You saw that? Shucks, I was hoping you'd think I'd saved the day with my eloquent tongue."

The smile was unmistakable now. "Eloquent tongue? Do you remember what you said to me when I thanked you?"

"'Think nothing of it, a young woman like yourself shouldn't have to deal with such arrogant vagabonds.'" Zelos puffed out his chest.

"'Well you have such a nice rack, I wasn't going to let it go to waste on those commoners.'"

He rubbed his head ruefully. "Yeah, that sounds a tad more accurate." He leaned against the counter. "To be truthful, though, you _did_ have a nice rack for a twelve-year-old."

She laughed openly this time. "And again, you're sick. Like, really disgusting."

He knew it, but he didn't care. The sound of her giggling happily was enough to make up for years of his own exploits. Zelos smiled and watched her, leaning against the bar. It might have been the alcohol in his stomach, the dim lighting or the general lightened mood, but Sheena seemed to glow now. Her makeup was still fading and her hair was still slightly messy, but her smile had completely changed her appearance. She no longer resembled a tired emissary, the weight of the world on her exhausted body; she was a young warrior again, tired but satisfied with the day's work, a drink in hand to take the edge off and a laugh to share with her friends. She was Sheena.

"Zelos?"

She was staring right back at him, but hers was more of a confused look. "What are you looking at?"

He smiled back and shook his head easily. "Dozed off. Long day and all."

He wasn't too sure if she bought it, but she didn't press the matter. Looking back down at her glass, Sheena ran a finger around the rim. "Can I ask a favor of you?"

"Anything for you." He meant every word.

"Can I..." she coughed nervously. "D'you mind if I crash at your place tonight?"

He raised an eyebrow amusedly. "Oh? The Emissary of Peace is looking for a night with the infamous, wondrous, glorious Chosen? This could be the hot gossip this council needs."

Sheena laughed again and slapped her friend lightly. "Don't flatter yourself. The castle's filled with guests and I don't want to waste money on a room at the inn. Plus Sebastian's making yakisoba tonight. Your butler makes the best Mizuhoan food, makes me feel like I'm back at home."

"How did you...? Nevermind. I don't want to know." He shook his head, trying to chase out thoughts of his friend and his butler plotting against him. "Of course you can. My home is always open to you." He slid off of the seat and offered a hand to her.

Sheena smiled gratefully and, after debating it for a few minutes, took his hand as she stood, trying to mask the fact that she was slightly tipsy. "Thanks."

She let him put an arm around her shoulders and leaned into her friend's sturdy form as they walked out of the bar together. "...because I already asked Sebastian and he's had the room ready for me since this afternoon. All my stuff's there, too."

"I do love a woman who takes charge..._ow_!"

If anybody had taken the time to watch the inhabitants of Meltokio as they meandered through the streets, taking in the night air and enjoying the breeze, they would have come across a strange sight: Zelos Wilder, Tethe'alla's wayward Chosen being smacked around by Sheena Fujibayashi, the youngest Chief of Mizuho, the two of them laughing uproariously and staggering down the streets without a care in the world. Anyone who knew the polar opposites would have grinned knowingly; it was only a matter of time, they would have said. The two still would have brought a smile to the face of any passerby, though, as they paused under a streetlight in the middle of an especially intense fit of laughter. And while any decent person would have turned away to leave them to their moment, anyone who had stuck around to watch would have seen them sneak a quick kiss, happy to be alive and together as they took a step forward in their new world.

**Review, send ideas, etc! Please?**


End file.
